Can't get Enough
by MsRainey
Summary: AAML. Ash and hormones? That's got to be disaster! Ash is finally coming to realise his feelings for Misty
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_

_A/N: This is a AAML!!!! Don't flame please!_

Brock – 19

Misty – 17

Ash – 16

--

--

--

--

--

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, the Butterfree were -

"ASH, YOU MORON!"

And it seemed the peaceful balance of nature was disturbed.

Ash groaned and rubbed the bump, the result of the evil mallet, and then glared at the redhead. Brock, who was preparing dinner, sighed. Those two could never seem to get along now, could they?

"What's your problem Misty!?" The 16 year old yelled, getting up off the floor. Misty scowled and put her mallet to wherever it usually disappeared to.

"You," She yelled, pointing at him, "Read my journal!"

Ash's face visibly turned into one of utter confusion. "Wha? I didn't read your stupid journal!"

"Oh yeah!?" She challenged, marching up to him.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"ARG! YOU IDIOTIC SHRIMP!"

"SCRAWNY BRAT!"

"MORON!"

"LOSER!"

"ARROGANT JERK!"

"RUNT!"

"WHY, YOU LITTLE-"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

Both teens stopped and turned to see a very angry Brock.

"Enough both of you! I'm tired of this behavior! Now both of will act your age, apologize, and sit on the couch and think of how childish you're both acting! Misty, you stop accusing Ash of doing things he didn't do,"

"But-"

Misty was silenced with the threatening wave of the spatula in Brock's hand, plus his glare was enough to make her want to run and hide in a corner.

"And Ash, you've already become the youngest Pokemon Master, giving you the chance to see Misty since she left on your journey, now you had better take advantage of that since you won't find anymore good friends like us." Brock's eye twitched and he then smiled, causing the two teenagers to glance at each other in slight fear.

"Alright, five more minutes until dinner's ready. Go wash up, then think about what I've said."

Misty couldn't have gotten out of there faster. You did not want to mess with Brock when he was angry; Or cooking for that matter. Ash also ran out of the room, relieved to get out.

The two friends silently walked up the stairs toward the bathroom to wash their hands. Not one spoke a word, until Misty decided she couldn't bear the thick silence.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, barely audible.

Ash looked up and her confused at first. He then did something that irritated the temperamental 17 year old. He smirked. Misty apologizing? Well, there's a first for everything.

"I'm sorry," He said grinning. "I couldn't hear you, could you repeat that?"

Misty bit her tongue and breathed in deeply through her nose. This kid was pushing it. "I said," She paused, seeing his smirk grow wider by the second. "I said I was sorry! My gosh, you'd think you would make this less difficult than it already is!"

Ash chuckled and handed the towel to Misty. "Sorry Myst, I just love seeing you get all mad. It's kind of cute actually."

Misty felt heat flush into her face. Had Ash, the boy she was in love with for six years, say she looked cute!? She had to be dreaming!

"I, er, thanks." She managed to muster out.

Thankfully, Ash was just way to dense to realize just how embarrassed and flustered she was.

She looked up when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She was silently screaming to herself to fight the blush that had suddenly wanted so very much to return when her cerulean eyes met chocolate mahogany.

"I'm sorry too Myst." She smiled faintly. "Let's go eat! I'm starving!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Both ran down to the kitchen, leaving Misty to stare dreamily into nothingness.

--

--

Later that night, Ash was lying in his bed, staring at the object in his hands, and hearing the soft snores of Pikachu, and the random yells of "Oh Nurse Joy, I just knew you'd confess your undying love for me!" from Brock.

The fabric was worn out from all the years, and the color was slightly faded. But there it was, still a pale pink and yellow. Still a handkerchief.

Of course, Ash was aware of certain feelings that he had began receiving a while back. Brock had said they were called teenage hormones. But, when he saw Misty the other week, walk in his house, they had all started acting at once.

The last time he had saw her was when her Togepi evolved. Sure, they had kept in contact; but just by letters since he hardly had time for a phone call.

But when she waked in with her fitted blue tank and short jean skirt, Ash had desperately tried not to notice the curves that had grown on her.

I mean, how sick was that? Checking out your best friend? That's what Misty was, just a friend... right?

Yes! Of course!

Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend.

He hadn't even notice that Brock had woken up, turned on the lamp, and was calling his name.

"Ash!"

Said boy looked up, startled, and into the amused eyes of his older friend.

Hastily, Ash tried to hide the handkerchief, but it was too late, Brock had seen it.

"What are you doing Brock!?" Ash whispered fiercely, not really knowing why he suddenly felt so flushed.

Brock wriggled his eyebrows.

"Hey, isn't that the furoshiki that Misty gave you?" Pikachu was now up and looking curiously at the two humans.

"Shut up!" Ash told him. If he could die from embarrassment, he'd be ten feet underground.

Brock laughed quietly, as to not wake Delia or Misty, who were in the rooms next to theirs.

"You're the one who woke me up! You kept saying something like, 'curves, and just a friend.' Is there anyone who you were thinking about specifically?"

Ash wanted to have Pikachu thundershock that smirk right off of Brock's face, but ended up sighing.

"She's just a friend."

Had he said that out loud? Brock made room for himself on the bed, ignoring the grimace of protest from Ash, and sat himself down.

"She's just a friend, but you don't want her to be."

Brown eyes widened, and cheeks burned. "Whaaa!?"

"Come on Ash! I saw the way you were looking at her. The way you talked about her to Max and May and Dawn. There's no denying that you've got it bad."

Brock just sounded so calm about it, all the while, Ash was freaking out, running a hand through his messy raven locks repeatedly.

"Got.. got what bad exactly?"

Well, Brock thought, Misty sure hadn't pick the brightest kid to fall in love with, but then again, Ash never really had a chance to get some of those "talks".

"You're in love with Misty." The nineteen year old sounded like he was telling him what he was going to prepare for breakfast.

After a few seconds of letting the words sink in, Ash let out a loud, _"What?!"_ and fell off the bunk.

Brock sighed. This was going to be a long night.

--

--

"What makes you think I'm in love with Misty?" Ash asked after having Brock calm him down with a glass of water and a few pats on the back.

Brock shrugged.

"Describe her to me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what you think about her."

"Well," Ash started, a bit unsure.

"She's got a huge attitude problem. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. She's always nagging at me and we're always fighting...

She's really nice though when you get her to open up though. And sometimes she can make a good meal. She takes real good care of her Pokemon, and she's a great trainer."

Brock smiled when he saw that Ash wasn't really even talking to him anymore, more like talking to anything, to himself.

"She has this thing where when she gets mad, she gets a little crinkle between her brows. Plus, she's very genuine and caring, even if she won't admit it sometimes.

"I don't know why her sisters don't think she's beautiful, 'cause she is. And, when I'm around her, I get this funny feeling in my stomach; Like I ate too much, or didn't eat enough, I don't know, it's weird.

Misty's my best friend and it would kill me if I ever had to see her leave again..."

Ash looked up to see tears in Pikachu's and Brock's eyes.

"That was so- so beautiful!" Brock sobbed.

"Chu!"

Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... well..."

He then thought of all the times Misty was there for him, and all the times she wasn't there physically, but in his heart. He thought of all the times she had risked her life for him and saved his Pokemon. He thought of all the times he had just stared at the handkerchief, wondering if she was staring at his hat that he had given her.

Suddenly, as though his mind had an epiphany, he panicked.

He was in love with Misty.

Misty Kasumi Waterflower.

His best friend.

_Misty._

And now, he didn't know how to react. Should he tell her? No way, and ruin the friendship!? Should he play suave? No, he didn't want to come off as stupid. Should he act as though he didn't care? But, of course he cared!

"Oh my... GOSH! If she finds out I love her, she's gonna kill me!"

Brock shook him by the shoulders. "Calm down Ash!"

He did.

"Don't worry, I can help you with your worries." Brock said confidently.

Ash looked up hopefully. Maybe Brock knew what he was doing.

"I know all about women!" He continued.

His face faulted, along with Pikachu.

Or not...

--

--

--

--

_No flames please! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_

_A/N: Thank you reviewers!!!!!!!!! You're the best!_

_Brock – 19_

_Misty – 17 _

_Ash – 16_

--

--

--

--

--

After the electric shock Pikachu had used to wake him up, Ash lazily stumbled out of bed and was practically drooling from the smell of his mom and Brock's cooking.

He made his way to the bathroom, only to find it locked. He knocked, somewhat aggravated.

"Misty, hurry up!" Did girls always have to take so long in the bathroom? He could practically feel her slowing her actions down just to annoy him when he heard her chuckle inside.

"I'm not kidding Myst, I really ha-"

His words died in the back of his throat when the door swung open. Misty had a skimpy towel that hardly covered anything. And she was blushing. But then again, so was he. Profusely.

"I left my clothes in the room." She muttered with mixed feelings of nervousness and embarrassment. Ash couldn't get his tongue to produce any words. There was Misty in her towel... right in front of him!!!!!! Was she deliberately trying to kill him!?

"Uh, er, um, eh," Was the articulate sentence that he so intelligently produced. Waitaminute, did his voice just squeak? How mortifying!

Brock came up and saw the scene. "Am I... interrupting something?"

The two teens jumped about a foot in the air, not prepared for the awkward moment to be broken.

"NO!" They shouted simultaneously. Brock raised his eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Those two must have been the most blind children he had ever met. He walked back downstairs to finish breakfast.

"I, uh," Misty started, trying to get through the door since Ash was blocking it. She cleared her throat, trying to swallow the embarrassment away. "I have to go change."

Noticing that he was blocking her in the bathroom, Ash jumped out of the way. "Erm, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

Misty nodded and hastily walked to her room. After closing the door she leaned her head against it and let out a huge sigh, while putting a hand on her forehead. She felt foolish at her stupid stuttering around him. She had known him long enough to not let things that bother her; Yet, today it just seemed... different.

Ash closed the bathroom door, and leaned against the sink. He didn't like hormones. What good were they anyway? The nausea, the constant increasing rate of heartbeat every time he looked at her, the not knowing what to say.

To be quite honest, he didn't like it one bit.

But...

He _did_ like Misty. No, not liked. He_ loved_ her. He would do anything for her. Maybe it was time for plan B. What is plan B, you ask?

Solemnly, Ash lowered his head.

It was time for plan Brock.

--

--

--

--

--

_Again no flames!!!!!! I can't help it, I just love Brock. _

_Thanks to:_

_Steve_

_Kykoaurora_

_Bittersweet Romanticide_

_Patrickdron_

_BBRaefan_

_Kohryu_

_Gilmaxter_

_Prettygirl17_

_Petites Sorcieres_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_

_A/N: Thank you reviewers!!!!!!!!! This one is very short! Please don't flame, I promise the next one will be longer!!!_

--

--

--

--

--

"I don't know about this Brock..."

Ash looked as Misty turned the page of her book and continued reading. She looked so beautiful sitting on the couch with the light of the lamp shining off her flawless face.

Brock sighed. "Ash, as I've told you a hundred times before, it'll work." With that, he pushed him into the living room getting Misty to look up and smile in his direction. He could get lost with that smile.

Ash coughed awkwardly. "Hey Myst."

She scooted over to make some room for him to sit. He did. "Sooo," He started. Misty raised an eyebrow at his peculiar mood.

Ash looked toward Brock again, and received the gesture to hurry up. "You're eyes are so blue, it's like I'm looking at window cleaner."

Misty eyebrows shot up. "What?"

He was so going to kill Brock. What kind of lame line was that anyway? Come on, he told himself, think of something!

"Er, were you in Boy Scouts? 'Cause you sure have tied my heart in a knot."

Misty's mouth was opening and closing like a Goldeen. She couldn't even make out what Ash was saying from the way he kept stuttering but she heard Boy Scouts and knots and window cleaner.

"What!?"

Ash bolted up from the couch, startling Misty and Brock. He wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead.

"If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents!"

With that said, he kissed Misty on the cheek and ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. Brock watched as Misty's face turned completely red. She must have heard that last line.

--

--

--

--

--

_Thank you:_

_zero _

_Bittersweet Romanticide_

_Pink Chibi Mermaid_

_kyokoaurora_

_Voice of the Mist_

_HiddenPokeshipper4Life _

_eggplantdance_

_patrickdron_

_BBRaefan _

_gilmaxter_

_Kohryu_

_prettygirl17_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_

_A/N: So sorry reviewers! I know for me it's been forever since an update, but my internet isn't working properly lately and I am extraordinarily busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_What the heck was I thinking!? Listening to Brock about women, I must have eaten to much ! Though... It did feel kind of nice to let Misty know that I think she's pretty. Well... beautiful actually- Gah! Focus! You need to do something to distract her from the embarrassment. Geez, I hope she doesn't hit me with her mallet again... Waitaminute! I know just the person to ask!_

Ash raced out of his room and out the house with Pikachu following him in confusion. Once he reached his destination, he hesitated on knocking. Surely he had to be making a mistake by coming here! Why were his emotions, emotions that were still new to him, torturing him and making him do stupid things and go to stupid people for stupid advice?

"Pika?" Ash jumped at the Pokemon's question. Honestly, he didn't even know what he was doing. So he knocked. _I can handle this, I mean, what have I got to lose..?.. Oh, I don't know, maybe the person you're in love with... and your pride... Shut up..uh, what did Brock say you were? Oh yeah, shut up conscience._

The door opened to reveal no other than Gary Oak. When the successful Trainer saw Ash, he crossed his arms, leaned into the door and raised an eyebrow. Of course, Gary and him had stopped hating each other a while back, but they weren't about to go pick out curtains together either. "What's up, Ketchum?"

Ash grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. _Maybe I should just come out and ask him for help. Or I should ask him how so many girls are in love with him... Maybe Brock should be the one coming over here for some advice. _"I have women troubles and I need your help."

There. That was simple.

Gary's face split into the largest, suspicious, grin that Ash had only seen when they started their journeys many years ago. "So, you want my help with the ladies? Well, you've come to exactly the right place. It's that runt girl isn't it?"

"Hey! She's not a runt!" Ash fired back, fist clenched. Gary's grin never faltered and he opened the door wider gesturing Ash and Pikachu to follow. Pikachu groaned. This was going to be a long day.

_Why would he say something like that to me? I mean, he can't possibly... return..?.. the feelings..can he? What!? Of course not Misty, you're overreacting! He just wanted to tell you a compliment in a friend way. Nothing romantic whatsoever! Besides, Ash is too dense to realize his feelings...yet. Maybe I should call May for advice. What!? Don't be so stupid Misty, just because she has a boyfriend and you don't. You don't need anyone's he-_

"Ouch!" Misty yelped, while the knife fell to the floor. Cutting the potatoes like Brock told her to was a lot harder than she figured. Holding the bleeding finger up to her eye to examine, she noticed it wasn't that big of a cut. Sighing, she walked over to the sink. As she was rinsing her hands off she heard the front door open then close. Misty smiled when she heard the pitter patter of tiny paws walk toward her.

"Hello Pikachu." She greeted. Pikachu's ear twitched and she tugged at her leg. Giggling slightly, she gestured Pikachu to hop on her shoulder. Once on her shoulder, Misty walked over to the fridge and pulled the ketchup bottle out. "I'm sure this is what you wanted, right?"

"Chaa."

Pikachu jumped on the table with her beloved ketchup and began to slurp. Ash, watching the scene with that burning sensation in his stomach, thought of what Gary had said and made his entry. "Hey Myst!"

Misty had gotten a fresh knife, and when she heard Ash call her name behind her, it took her by surprise. She shrieked and the knife went flying out of her hands and landed in the wall next to Ash's head. Mrs. Ketchum was not going to like that too much.

All embarrassment from earlier was gone, now replaced with anger. "Ash, you moron! Don't sneak up on me like that! You know how jumpy I get! And look, I could have stabbed you! You're lucky I don't send you blasting off like Team Rocket with my mallet!"

Ash wasn't really paying attention to Misty's rambling, or the fact that he almost got stabbed, but was looking at how Misty had her hair down, and how pretty she looked when she was angry. He snapped out of his trance when she marched up to him and asked him a question that he unfortunately hadn't heard. "Uh..."

_Count to ten. Count to ten. Count to ten. Count to ten. Count to ten. _Misty really didn't like exploding at Ash for such trivial things, but she hated when people snuck up on her. She made a vow not to tear him to shreds every time she lost her temper. So far, it had been working by counting to ten. She sighed, and walked over to the knife to yank it out of the wall. "Never mind Ash."

Misty grit her teeth and tried to pull the knife out, but apparently she wasn't that strong for she couldn't get the stupid piece of metal out of the wall. She gave it another tug. Still unsuccessful. Suddenly, she felt hands fold over hers. Misty turned beet red when she realized Ash was directly behind her, practically breathing down her neck, and was trying to help her. She shuddered and closed her eyes.

_Okay, so you've already made her mad. Don't do anything dumb. What did Gary say again? Oh yeah... Girls like touches. Every chance you get touch their hand or their arm or face or hair. Got it! Wait, I'm already touching her hands so I'm in the clear._ Ash's thoughts were put on hold when he felt Misty shudder in front of him. Suddenly, Ash was nervous; and not a nervous that he gets before he does a huge battle, but a different nervous. He was really nervous; really, really, nervous. He saw Misty's eyes closed and he gulped.

Was he making her uncomfortable... or the opposite? Ash didn't know which one he preferred, but he would have to go with the latter. He wondered how Misty's hands were so soft after all that time traveling and working. Ash easily pulled the knife out of the wall and then cleared his throat, snapping the red head back into reality. "I..." He coughed nervously. "Uh, I got it."

Misty put her head down dejectedly. She had finally thought Ash was getting at least a bit romantic.Oh well. Misty held her hand out to retrieve the knife and get back to chopping the vegetables before Brock got back from shopping with Mrs. Ketchum. Ash noticed her finger was bleeding and placed the knife on the counter, forgetting it completely, and grabbed her hand.

Misty blushed. _Pull yourself together! _

"You're hurt Misty." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"It's nothing. Just a little cut it'll be fi- OW! Don't jab it with your thumb Ash!"

Ash frowned and pulled her out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Misty didn't know why Ash was suddenly concerned over a little scratch. She always got injured one way or another. She also saw that he was concentrating on looking for something in the medicine cabinet. "What are you looking for?" She asked, hoping it wasn't something that was going to sting.

Ash pulled out the alcohol bottle and grabbed Misty by the waist when she tried to run away. "You need to clean it Misty! It's going to get infected!" She still wriggled in his arms. She hated that damned alcohol. Why did they always have to sting you when you put it on your cut?

"It's just a tiny cut Ash! Lemme go! And why do you care anyways if I'm hurt or not?!" She yelled, wondering how and when the 10 year old shrimpy boy turned into a toned and strong 16 year old.

Ash didn't even hesitate on the question and his tongue moved without his permission. "What kind of stupid question is that!? You're my best friend, of course I'm gonna care about you, whether you get a splinter or break your arm! Now hold still you big baby!"

That immediately got Misty to stop struggling. She huffed trying to sound mad, but couldn't keep the fluttering feeling out of her chest. She winced when the cool liquid hit her open skin with a cotton ball. "Ow." She whined and caught Ash smiling a little while cleaning her wound. "And I'm not a baby!"

Ash's smile turned into a full out grin. He knew that would've struck a nerve. He carefully put a Jigglypuff bandage around her finger and admired his work for a second before he stood up. Misty smiled and how careful he could be. "By the way," She added, catching his attention. "Thank you.. for, you know..., caring about me."

The two teens were dangerously close now and Ash was leaning his head farther and farther down. _Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_ Ash thought repeatedly.

_Breath Misty! I said breathe! Is he leaning his head in? Am I leaning up!? Where are we headed? Does he love me, like me, or just want to kiss me? What the hell are you complaining about! You're about to kiss Ash Ketchum! The love of your life, so shut up and close your eyes! _Misty obeyed and closed her eyes.

"Misty you didn't cut the potatoes prop – errrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

Brock's voice had caused Misty and Ash to back away from each other violently. In the process of moving, Misty's hand knocked the alcohol bottle to the floor, spilling its contents and giving off a strong scent. Ash's instincts had told him to bend down and pick the bottle up. Unfortunately, Misty had thought the same thing. Both heads bumped each other's. "Ouch!"

Brock had seen quite a show in the last 5 to 10 seconds. He had seen Ash and Misty centimeters away from kissing, had seen them jump away, seen the bottle fall to the ground, and seen the two heads crash together... And it was pretty much hilarious. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

_Grr.. Yes you did you squinty eyed moron! I was about to kiss Ash!! Why me!? _"Uh, no. No, you didn't interrupt nothing- I mean anything. And I did too cut the potatoes right!" Misty took her hand off her head and picked up the bottle.

Ash was a bit dazed. This day was really turning out to be something for him.

* * *

Thank you reviewers so much, you've basically persuaded me to continue! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or FMA_

_A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait. Busy as a bee lately. My sincerest apologies! Thank you a bunch reviewers! You rock! Anyway, I got this idea from **Bittersweet Romanticide, **who I really hope doesn't mind that I use this "theme". Go check out her AAML and DAML stories. Awesome!! Anyhoo, enjoy!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Omigosh! Was I just about to kiss Misty!?_ Ash was panicking. Obviously. _What if she hates me forever then!? But, she was leaning in sort of... Does that mean... she couldn't..could she??_

Ash's head jerked up when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!"

Delia walked in, having a knowing face on her. Ash blushed and turned his head with a frown.

"Ash," His mother said gently, sitting beside him. Brock had told her everything and though she was relieved that her baby boy was finally starting to realize love, she was ecstatic that he had chosen Misty; for she would surely remind his to change his un-

"I don't want to talk about it!" He said pouting. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and gave him a nuzzle on his cheek, which he smiled slightly to.

"Ash," Delia started again. "I've seen how you've been around Misty lately, and I can tell you what your problem is."

Ash looked up to see his mother looking smug. "...You do?"

"Mmm hm." She nodded.

Ash leaned forward in interest. Why didn't he ask his mother before? "..Welll...?"

"Be yourself."

Ash's face fell. Being himself usually annoyed Misty.

"Trust me Ash, try taking advice from someone who's had experience in that category."

Ash was still unconvinced. How was he supposed to impress Misty by just being himself? Did he even know how to be himself around her anymore? It was just all so confusing. _Oh well, _he thought. _It's worth a try._

-

-

Misty was sitting down with Brock watching their favorite show, FullMetal Alchemist. Ash walked in and plopped on the couch next to Misty and felt light headed when she flashed him a brilliant smile. He smiled back.

Ash saw as the character Winry throw a wrench at Ed. He shuddered at the vision of Misty's mallet. _Scary. _He thought.

"You know, I think Ed and Winry would go good together." Misty spoke aloud, grabbing both boy's attention. "I mean, they've known each other for like ever and they are definitely not what you call as the brother sister relationship."

Ash nodded. "Winry's a little plain though, don't you think?"

Misty's eye twitched.

"Compared to Lust or Rose, yeah. But just because she's not flaunting it around doesn't mean she isn't beautiful. She could easily win Ed's heart over Rose!"

"Why would Ed want to go out with a person who beats him to death all the time!?"

"That's so over dramatic! He's survived losing his arm and leg, I think he can survive getting some sense knocked into that small skull of his!" Misty fired back.

"Just because Winry wants to be right all the time!"

"What about Al! Do you think he has any say in it!? Getting stuck in Winry and Ed's stupid bickering!?" Brock yelled fed up.

They quieted down.

After a moment, Ash spoke. "I can see why Ed would like Winry though. She is his best friend... and, she really does keep him in line and not let him get a big head about his ego... plus, she is really pretty... for a plain girl... and maybe Ed sees her as beautiful even..."

Misty blushed as she saw Ash was looking her straight in the eyes through his speech. _Is he talking about me...?_

"Maybe Winry just wants to look out for him. By the way he's always getting into trouble... She cares about him, and worries too much. After all, she's always there for him... even when he doesn't realize it." Misty added.

Brock smiled as the show ended and the two teens blushed.

"Well, goodnight!" Misty said, more like yelled, bolting up from the couch and giving Brock and Ash a hug.

Although he didn't want to get his hopes up, Ash could have sworn Misty held onto him longer than she did Brock.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you for reviewing!: Kohryu, Pink Chibi Mermaid, Steve, Collin395, XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo, Bittersweet Romanticide, Voice of the Mist, Prettygirl17, gilmaxter, Shuutastic, Madgirllolly, Kyokoaurora, Starrycup665, Sumi, eggplantdance, lookingGlass122, FutureAJ, JamesRKS, Kasey, Conor  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me forever! This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. If you want an epilogue or whatever just review and it shall be done. Thank you reviewers so much! _

_-_

-

-

-

-

Misty was out in the yard, helping Mrs. Ketchum catch up on her gardening. _Holy Mew it's hot! _She thought while wiping her arm across her brow to rid the sheen of sweat. _You're helping Mrs. Ketchum out, so stop whining! _She scolded herself.

"But Mom!" Ash whined from his nice cool spot on the couch.

"No buts!" Delia scolded. "Brock is helping me clean the house and you, young man, are going to help Misty with the garden. And don't give me any objections!"

Ash slumped in the couch. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Misty. It was just so hot! Seeing his mother's glare from the doorway quickly vanished any thoughts about weaseling out however.

When Ash walked outside he thought he was going to have a stroke. No, not from the sun; but from Misty's attire! She was wearing her short jean shorts and a white tank that she had cut due to the heat, exposing her midriff. Not only that, but she was kneeling on the ground and was shining from sweat. Her hair was pinned up, but a few stray hairs were falling in front of her face. It was a breathtaking sight to say the least.

"Pika?" Ash was snapped back into reality.

"H-h-hey Misty!" He said cheerfully walking towards her. Misty looked up and raised a brow.

"Hey Ash." She responded. She then handed him some gardening gloves. "You're gonna need these."

After about two minutes into working, Ash started complaining.

"It's too hot!" He whined. Misty was getting severely annoyed at his immaturity. "Shut up and deal with it!" She snapped.

Pouting, Ash pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He then resumed his work like nothing had happened. All the while Misty was gaping like a freakin' goldeen.

_When did he get that body!? Damnit! Focus Misty, you're here to work not stare at your best friend's chest! It is a really nice chest though... especially out here in the hea- NO! Knock it off!_ Misty shook her head and resumed working.

Ash saw her face red and got worried so he grabbed her shoulder's and sat her upright while he crouched in front of her. She looked about ready to pass out.

"Misty! You're burning hot! Are you sick!?" He asked.

Misty growled and pushed his hand away more out of embarrassment than anything. "You baka! Of course I'm burning hot; It's like a million degrees out here and I'm sweating like a freakin' pig!" She abruptly turned back to her work.

Ash scowled. "Fine! Sorry for caring about your health!"

"Well maybe you should worry about your own!"

"Maybe you should drink some water so it doesn't look like you're going to melt!"

"Well maybe you should put a shirt back on so I won't get distracted!"

Silence.

_Oh Holy Hoenn! Tell me I did not just say that! Think quick! Think quick! _"Oh, I think you're mom is calling me. COMING MRS. KETCHUM!" Misty got up, ready to run to the house, before something collided with her.

Ash was right on top of her and they had both crushed the flowers that they just planted. Misty saw this and quickly got upset. "Geeze Ash! Why the heck did you jump on me!?"

He grimaced slightly. "How did I distract you?"

Misty felt her face turn brighter but didn't want to give in. "I was only distracted by your mouth!"

Ash's eyes widened and suddenly Misty's mirrored his. "Not like that! I meant you wouldn't shut up and that you were annoying me to no end, and get off of me this instant!"

Ash still had her pinned down, and although he was blushing himself, it felt pretty good to be powerful for once over Misty. He looked down at her as she kept blabbing away, and he would be lying if he said he didn't think she looked absolutely beautiful at that moment, even if she looked completely disheveled. His eyes focused on her moving lips and he suddenly felt as though his stomach was about to rip out through his chest.

Misty became irritated when she noticed Ash wasn't paying attention to her threats at all. She suddenly realized he was staring at her with a rare intensity. Misty was frozen, her eyes glued to his.

"Misty. I'm in love with you."

She was beyond shocked. He _had_ returned her feelings! She wasn't going to give him the upper hand though. But... It was as if her own body had disobeyed her mind as she leaned up and placed a soft, timid kiss on his lips.

When they parted after a split second, Ash stared into her cerulean orbs and the two automatically locked lips once more. But this time it was more rough. Misty could feel the passion and emotion through that kiss and so could Ash.

They parted for air. "I've always loved you Ash. Always." She panted. It was more than Ash could ever ask for! Carefully, he moved his hand down the side of her bare stomach and upwards toward-

"_Ahem!" _

The two teens jumped apart so fast, it even startled Pikachu, who had witnessed the weird confession of her master.

"Brock!" Misty shrieked, utterly mortified he had caught them making out. Ash ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously.

Brock was smirking then made a straight face. "One of you guys is picking up this mess." He said pointing at the down dead crumpled flowers.

"It was Ash's fault!" Misty yelled pointing a finger at Ash.

His jaw dropped and he huffed. "Was not! You made it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!"

"Fin- mmph!"

Brock crinkled his nose and frowned. _Great, _He thought. _Now they're going to be fighting and making out all the time. Sigh. Young love. _

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you reviewers! FutureAJ, prettygirl17, Bittersweet Romanticide, anonymous, JamesRKS, Pink Chibi Mermaid, glmaxter, BBRaefan, My Dreams are My Wings, Kohryu, Kyokoaurora, TheOtherSide, Darius Blackthorne, HannahsaurusRex, Voice of the Mist_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_

_A/N: Alright, here is the final chapter! I know some of you wanted an epilogue so here it is. Not too short, not too long. Hope you like it and no flaming!_

* * *

Deep in the Viridian forest, a whine could be heard.

"I can't believe we decided to start traveling again." Ash panted, running a hand through his messy ebony locks. "I'm definitely out of shape!"

Brock rolled his eyes. (not that you could tell). "We're not really going on a journey Ash."

"I know, you make it sound like walking to visit May and Max is some giant adventure." Misty snorted, crossing her arms.

Ash frowned and adjusted the hat back on his head. "You know, I liked those days when we traveled. They were really fun! Especially when we would get to see new types of Pokemon everyday! Hey! I wonder if we'll see anymore new types on the way to Petalburg!"

Misty looked at Brock with wide eyes. "Is it just me or did you have a flashback to like 9 years ago?"

"Definitely had a flashback." He agreed, nodding his head.

"Wait a second," Ash said pausing, causing the other two to stop. "Do you hear something?"

They listened. "Nope, I don't hear anything. Do you Brock?"

Brock shook his head. "Nothing. Are we in trouble or something Ash?"

That's when they heard the rustle in the bushes. "They said it! They said trouble!"

"No Jessie, we're not Team Rocket anymore!"

"We have to! I can't resist, now shut up and let's do it! Besides you love the motto just as much as I do!" She snapped.

The three stood and watched as another deja vu happened.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our Nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" she said, posing.

"James!" he said, rose in hand.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

A tumbleweed rolled in the middle of the two groups while the wind made noises. Jessie grumbled and crossed her arms. "Geez, you can at least pretend to be frightened."

Misty brought a hand to her mouth and her and the boys gasped. "Oh no! Team Rocket!"

They all laughed, and Misty swiped her hair out of her eye. At that moment Jessie and James eyes widened when they caught glimpse of the Twerpette's hand.

"What is this!?" Jessie gasped, grabbing her hand. The ring on Misty's finger was beautiful with a sparkling diamond in the center. "Who's the man?"

Misty blushed and chuckled nervously. "Uh, it's Ash."

Jessie and James grinned and looked at Meowth. "I told you they would get married!"

Meowth looked back and forth between Ash and Misty. "Aren't yas a little too young ta be getting' married?"

Ash shrugged. "We're not going to do it any time soon. After Misty gets her career started as a Pokemon nurse, I'm sure we'll start discussing it by then."

"Oh I knew this would happen! I've always told Jessie that you twerps were meant to be together! How long has it been, hmm? Was it love at first sight? An early childhood romance!?" James said, stars in his eyes.

"Uh, just about two years we've been together." Misty said. "And congratulations on you two as well." She added pointing to there wedding rings.

"Oh thank you." Jessie said, looking at her ring. "If we ever renew our vows, we'll be sure to invite you. Unfortunately we have to go."

When they left Brock shook his head. "It's amazing what happens when the years pass, isn't it?"

Both Ash and Misty shook their heads yes and they continued walking again. Every other minute Brock would pull out his wallet and smile, causing Misty to roll her eyes. "Brock, if you keep staring at that picture, you're going to burn a hole through it!"

"But look at her!" He said, thrusting the picture into Ash's face. "She's already going to be three months in a few weeks! Doesn't she look just like her Mommy?"

"She's going to be such a great Pokemon breeder like her Mommy and Daddy!" He said, putting the picture back in his wallet.

Ash laughed. "Maybe she could be a Pokemon master!"

Misty smirked. "Nah, Emilia will want to be a Pokemon Nurse, duh!"

"You know, just because you two are the God parents doesn't mean that she's technically related to you. She won't have any of your guys traits."

Misty snorted. "I just hope she inherits more of Suzi's traits than yours!"

Brock humphed and continued walking faster ahead of them muttering. Ash laughed and grabbed Misty's hand, which she squeezed back.

"Kids are kinda cute aren't they Myst?"

Misty slapped his arm. "Ash! Kids aren't _kinda_ cute, they are!" She laughed, as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Not all kids are cute Misty." Ash said, already starting an argument.

"Yes they are! Benny isn't.. not cute." She said crossing her arms.

"What? Lily's son?"

"Yeah, he's cute isn't he?"

"Not all people think alike. Someone might think he's not. You never know Misty."

"I do know!"

"You always think you know everything!"

"Because I do!"

"Do not!" He yelled.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do to- mph!"

Brock sighed and smiled. Some things will never change.

* * *

_Thanks to all the reviewers of this story! I hope everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed it! :D  
_


End file.
